Alas Dose sa 13
Alas Dose sa 13 (pronounced as Alas Dose sa Trese / lit. Twelve O'Clock on Thirteen) was a Philippine noontime variety show of IBC that aired from July 24, 1999 to November 3, 2000, replacing Chopsuey Espesyal. It was hosted by Eddie Ilarde and Boots Anson-Roa, with co-hosts are Jong Cuenco, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga, Pia Pilapil, Jojo Alejar and Timmy Cruz. It airs from Monday to Saturday at 12:00 noon to 1:30 pm (Philippine Time) live from Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. It was the third highest rating noontime show after Eat Bulaga! and MTB. This was the first self-produced noontime show of IBC before they went outsourcing with the blocktimer noontime shows such as the controversial Lunch Break and the cliffhanging Chowtime Na!. Synopsis Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on Alas Dose sa 13. No green jokes, no sleazy contests, just clean fun that will liven up your lunch time. Featuring song and dance numbers from top performers as well as rising stars, this is the daily variety show than other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. History Alas Dose sa 13 started premiering on on July 24, 1999, replacing Chopsuey Espesyal. It was the daily live noontime vairety show with some segments pre-taped and shown before a live studio audience. Hosted by the former Student Canteen main host Eddie Ilarde who was return to the noontime scene with the mother-daughter tandem of Boots Anson-Roa (a former host of the original Student Canteen and the president and general manager of IBC). Along with Chiqui Roa-Puno, Jong Cuenco, Pia Pilapil (daughter of beauty queen-actress Pilar Pilapil and former VP Salvador Laurel) and actor-musician Paco Arespacochaga. Some elements of Student Canteen were seen in the show, along with former contestants from Student Canteen's singing portions who gamely sang and entertained audiences via the segment Student Canteen Corner. It involved in a ratings battle as Alas Dose sa 13 competes with with ABS-CBN's Magandang Tanghali Bayan and GMA's Eat Bulaga!. MMG Entertainment Group, Inc. has also taken over the production, management and marketing of the noontime show in July 1, 2000 as a blocktime producer in a contract IBC 13 as an exclusive rights and change the format, including the selection of hosts of the show. The show ended on November 3, 2000 due to low ratings and was replaced by Lunch Break, produced by the controversial Mateo Management Group. Casts 'Main Hosts' *Eddie Ilarde *Boots Anson-Roa - the president and general manager of IBC 'Co-Hosts' *Chiqui Roa-Puno *Jong Cuenco *Pia Pilapil *Paco Arespacochaga *Miniong Villegas *Jojo Alejar *Timmy Cruz *Ladine Roxas (2000) 'Director' *Danny Caparas Segments *''Luma Sila'' (Monday-Thursday) - A singing contest for senior citizens wherein a daily winner will be proclaimed, with guitarist/comedian Miniong Villegas providing accompaniment. *''Student Canteen Corner.- former contestants from ''Student Canteen's singing portions who gamely sang and entertained audiences via the segment *''Dance Contest'' (Monday-Friday) - which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants. *''Student Canteen Alumni'' - A special portion every Monday, Wednesday and Friday which will tap the countless "discoveries" of the old ''Student Canteen'' program (Monday, Wednesday and Friday). *''Labo-Labo'' - a videoke contest sponsored by Silver Swan. (1999-2000) *''KaraOkey'' - a videoke singing contest shot in location (since August 26, 2000). *''Musikabataan'' (Monday-Friday) - A pop singing contest to be participated in by young students, very much like the singing contest of the original ''Student Canteen'' where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals. *''Famous Non-Singers'' (Tuesday and Thursday) - Feature as guests some famous personalities who are not professional singers but who have the real talent for singing like President Erap (Joseph Estrada) and FPJ (Fernando Poe, Jr.). *''The Great Olympic Quiz'' (Saturday) - aims to instill in the youth the love for sports. *''Screen Testrese'' (Saturday) - A segment which will serve as an on-camera acting workshop for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. Trivia *Boots Anson-Roa and daughter Chiqui Roa-Puno were also among the original co-hosts of Alas Dose sa 13. Roa, incidentally, was the big boss of IBC at that time (one of her most notable projects for the network was the big reunion special Homecoming sa 13 in 1998). *Roa gained popularity because she made a tremendous effort to keep PBA and Vintage on IBC. GMA was the biggest threat to the sports bid. *In 1998, Mitch Templo, Roa's predecessor in a relationship between Vintage/VTV and IBC. Although IBC managed to get some primetime hours back in participation of VTV and the late-night news of IBC. See also *`DRAGON LADY' BREATHES FIRE AT TOP NET. - Free Online Library *Movie biz rebounds. - Free Online Library *MB - Aga Muhlach teams up with sexy Joyce Jimenez - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (03/05/2000) *MB - Basketball players sing 'Broken-Hearted Melody' - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (04/06/2000) *MB - Crown Seven party - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (4/25/00) *MB - Sophisticated sitcom, youth-oriented dramedy - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (4/29/00) *MB - Reel and real Claudine - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (5/2/00) *MB - Nina Ricci Alagao: 3rd Miss U from RP? - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (05/13/2000) *MB - 'Direk' Al Tantay is true to his promise - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (05/16/2000) *MB - To Angel Aquino every kind of relationship is normal - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (05/17/2000) *MB - Zsa Zsa's girl joins showbiz - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (06/10/2000) *MB - Renzo Cruz now a producer - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (06/23/2000) *MB - Viva TV launches 'Milo Sporting World' - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (07/09/2000) *MB - Will Bayani replace Willie? - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (7/13/00) *MB - Kuh's 'Unplugged Nights at the Republic' a success - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (7/22/00) *MB - Frustrated seductress - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (07/26/2000) *MB - Star-studded MMG launch - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (08/06/2000) *MB - Bong Revilla joins GMA-7 family - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (09/16/2000) *EDDIE ILARDE, BOOTS ANSON-ROA RETURN TO NOONTIME TV *IBC *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:1999 Philippine television series debuts Category:2000 Philippine television ending series Category:Philippine variety television shows